My First Love
by KiKi-Kami-Sama
Summary: Kikyo sees not point in living anymore until she discovers her first love, Inuyasha. What seems like a wonderful dream turns quickly into a terrible nightmare. Based on a true event. Rated M for sex, rape, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I don not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. At least not in your world.**

**Kikyo POV**

It was another pathetic day where my life as a priestess meant nothing. Sure I guarded the Shikon no Tama and I killed a demon here and there, but my life was meaningless. It means nothing to me. Why should I keep living? Was there any point at all? There was no reason. Except…

One day there was this half-demon who was trying to reach the Shikon no Tama. He was running at an extraordinary amount of speed. But of course with my mad archery skills I pinned him to a tree. I was about to shoot the finishing blow when I saw his ears twitch. Such strange ears and yet they put me under an enchantment. I stared at his face for a moment until I turned around and walked away. There's something about him. I just couldn't seem to be able to kill him, at least for now. It was hilarious hearing him yelling at me for leaving him on the tree.

Soon it became our little game. How far would he get this time before I would shoot him down. I was having the time of my life with him. You could always tell he was afraid. You could see the fear in his eyes. One slip with of hands and he'd be purified. He gulped as I aimed the deadly shot toward his heart. Was I actually going to do it today? Was I going to kill him today? I hesitated before bring down my bow. Damn it! I just can't seem to be able to do it. In my mind I was laughing at him. This time he got mad. This time he actually spoke to me.

"Will you stop it? Why do you never finish me off?"

"Stop coming after the jewel." I answered. We gazed into each others eyes. "I do not wish to waste anymore arrows."

That night, while I was strolling through the village, I heard some of the men talking amongst each other.

"Ye know of that demon that follows Kikyo around?"

"Yay."

"I hear his name is Inuyasha."

"I've heard of him. He supposed to be some kind of half-demon."

"That's what I've heard as well. That's why he's after the Shikon no Tama. He wants to find a way to become full fledge demon. But he'll be nothing but a half-breed all his life." The village men laughed as the kept on walking. So he's a half-demon eh. He's an outsider just like me. I felt sorry for him.

But what was this feeling in my chest? Just the mere thought of him sent my heart going wild and racing. My palms were getting sweaty. I had been acting strange lately. That was what everyone says at least. I kept having dreams about him that a priestess shouldn't have had. I wanted him so much yet could never have him. I wanted him to be near me, hold me and even kiss me. I wanted to feel the warmth of his body against mine as he made love to me gently and sweetly. I wanted to know every secret, every little detail of his life. I wanted to know the best times in his life and know those miserable feelings at the worst. I wanted to make new happy memories with him. When I looked into his eyes I wanted to see our unborn children. Did I love this demon?

I knew he was as interested in me as I was with him. I was heading down to the stream to take a bath. I knew he was there. I could sense a demon. I decided to see how intrigued he was about me. I slowly began to take of my red puffy pants. He was well hidden, but I still knew he was watching. There was a noticeable rustling in the trees above the water fall. I saw a glimpse of his face. Those amber eyes were staring at me unaware that I was staring back right back at them. I had never seen such beautiful eyes before. There was a curious look upon his face.

I bet he's never even seen a naked woman before. This could be fascinating. Well I wasn't going to degrade myself so much as to get naked in front of him. I was an honorable priestess you know. I didn't believe in seeing anybody naked before you get married. How would I know if he was the one?

I was all in white. I picked up my bucket and put it into the stream. Once I had filled the bucket I held it up and poured the water onto me. The water flowed down my flawless body as it was absorbing into my white clothing. I gave a heavy sigh. You could see through everything. I wanted to see what Inuyasha was up to. I looked upon his face and it had a shocked expression. That emotion soon changed into a hungry desired look. I knew he wanted me.

I was sitting in the middle of an open field. Of coarse Inuyasha was hiding in the trees watching me as he always does. I had gotten used to this by now. I decided this time to talk to him.

"Inuyasha. I know you're watching me. Please, come join me." He stuck out his head from the leaves. He jumped out of the trees and sat a little ways away from me, still not quite sure if he could trust me yet. I spoke first.

"It is the first time we have spoken like this."

"What's your point?"

"Inuyasha, what do you think of me?" I asked him, as I gazed into his eyes. "Do I seem ordinary?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I must never reveal my weakness to anyone. I must never waver. For if I did a demon would get the better of me. Inside I am an ordinary woman and yet I can't reveal myself as such. In many ways we are similar, both outsiders. That is why I was unable to kill you." Inuyasha got up.

"Heh, quite winning, we all have our cross to bear." He turned around, but then turned back to look at my face.

"Your right, I shouldn't complain." His expression softened and there was a hint of pity in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He now always followed me. He would be standing in a near by tree as I taught the village children what plants were medicinal and what poisoness . He never was too far away. He was always by my side, like a loyal friend. We had a secret truth. I wouldn't shoot him anymore if he wouldn't go after it. Pity, I miss playing the game. But I'd rather be around him everyday than to shoot him.

The villagers were saying we were attached at the hip. One was never seen without the other. This was quite true. We never dared to leave each other if we could help it. He would sleep in the tree outside my room. We'd talked until the sunrise would come. I felt like he really understood me.

Everyday we would meet in the open field were he first knew that he could trust me. I could tell that he loved me, even if he wouldn't tell me. If you looked past his hard core exterior and deeply into his amber eyes you could see a small trace of love. It was hard to see and hard to tell, but you just knew. At least I hoped. He would hardly ever show his emotion even to me. I could tell he's had a hard life. People his whole life said he was nothing but a half-breed. He'll tell me when he is ready to open up to me.

Sometimes I would get mad at him. He would never touch me. I know I'm a priestess, but I want a little affection, just some reinsurance that I loved him for a reason. I wanted to pour my heart and soul into him, but I shouldn't. It could backfire on me. What if he doesn't love me? What if he didn't even care about me? What if he loves me, but then falls out of love with me? I would die. He would know all my secrets and my weaknesses. No, no, stop thinking that way Kikyo. It's just all in your mind. This is Inuyasha you're talking about. He would never do that.

Years felt like days with Inuyasha around. It felt like we just met. I finally had a reason to get up in the morning. I was so happy, but couldn't show it. We both never showed each other how we felt. That's why we were so perfect together. We understood each other and never questioned it.

Spring quickly turned into fall. He always questioned me on the Shikon no Tama. We spoke about it for a couple of times, but most of the time I tried to change the subject. Sometimes he asked question about himself.

"Kikyo? Do you think I'm human?"

"Yes, well only half. But it doesn't matter if you are human or not to me." He gave me a weak smile and went back to his usually gloomy mysteries self. I stood up that night thinking over and over about what Inuyasha had said. 'Do you think I'm human?' I sighed and leaned over on my side. Why did he ask me that? Usually he would ask me about the Shikon no Tama. At that moment I came up with a brilliant idea. I ran the theory through Inuyasha first before trying it. We were on a little island in the middle of the lake. I used to come here as a child pretending that I didn't have to take care of the Shikon no Tama and that I could live the life of a normal little girl.

"Inuyasha. When you asked me if you thought if you were human it made me think of something. Do you wish to become human?"

"Of coarse not, I want to be a demon."

"But if you become human you and I can be together."

"Me become a human?"

"It's possible. It's true you are half demon, but you are also half human. If the sacred jewel of the four souls were to fall into the hands of a demon their powers would undoubtedly increase. However if it were used to turn you into a human it would be purified. The jewel of the four souls probably cease to exits."

"And then what? What will happen to you?"

"My duty is to protect the jewel. With out it I could live my life as an ordinary woman." Inuyasha stared at me straight in the eyes. I could now see the deep love he felt for me. I melted under his gaze.

"I wish to be with you. I can live with you as a human. I will live the rest of my life with you. This is the kind of life I have been waiting for. Kikyo. Once this is done will you marry me?"(Wow this is fast considering they haven't even kissed yet.) He stood up and stared deeply into her chocolate color eyes. His hair was gleaming from the sunset behind us. It made him look so beautiful.

He leaned forward slowly; feeling awkward about what he was going to do. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't do it. I decided I'll do it. I stood on my toes and kissed his lushes lips. (There we go.) I had never felt this way before. We broke and stared at each other. He grabbed me and held me tight.

"I love you, Kikyo." I buried my face into his shoulder. I was crying from all the joy that was filling up my insides. He had said he loved me. He hugged me tighter as I looked upon his face. I finally gave in.

"Please, Inuyasha, take me." At my words I can feel his arms tighten around me and a low growl rumbles in his chest. The vibrations felt so good. I looked at him and I could see the sadness in his eyes. I knew he was uncertain, so to reassure him I smiled gently and reached out my hand to hold his.

He took my hand and pulls me into him tighter. He looks deep into my eyes and raises a clawed hand to caress my cheek. His thumb skims over my lower lip and he lowers his head to trace its path with his tongue. I sucked in my breath as the sensation he created sends shivers and ripples down my spine.

Gently he pressed his lips against mine, while still holding my hand and caressing my face with his other hand. He lifted his head from the sweet kiss and begins to undo his clothes. He spreads it out on the grass, with the soft side up so not to ruin my perfect skin. Slowly he leaned me over to lie upon it, him joining me by my side. We laid there gazing into each others eyes.

He reached both hands up and cupped my face in his palms. He smoothed over my eyebrows with his thumbs, letting them drift down to gently close my eyes. I felt him lean in and rubbed his nose against mine. I felt his breath against my cheek before his soft tongue began to lightly trace my upper lip. My lips parted as I gasped and he slid inside my mouth with a sensual gentleness that causes my stomach to churn. It was like he was dancing. With every move he was perfectly in time.

He threaded his hands through my hair, and I tilted my head back slightly to give him an easier access to my mouth. His kisses were slow and soft, like he was exploring my mouth for the first time and wanted to memorize every inch of it. I return the kiss to him as I rubbed his stiff chest.

He pushed me onto my back and began to cover my face with kisses, eventually trailing down to my neck. I reached up and pressed my hands against his chest, feeling his stiff muscles straining against me.

His tongue danced over my pounding pulse and it began to howl in my ears. A gentle moan escaped from my lips as he nipped at it lightly. He deftly began to undo my clothes, covering every inch of my newly exposed skin with hot tender kisses. He gets me to sit up just for a moment, in order for me to slip my arms out of the clothes, before he tossed it aside on the grass.

His claws skim over my ribcage as I moaned with the heat that was becoming more intense at the apex of my thighs. He dived lower down to my body, and I could hear him undoing my pants. I lifted my hips to allow him to push them down my legs. I am only dressed in my underwear now. I opened one eye to see him beginning to lavish my neck with more enchanting licks and kisses.

I gasp as I felt his hand trail across my collar bone, as he touched my soft breast. He licked father down my shoulder following its path with small nips and he pinned my arms to my side. He retrieves my mouth in another passionate kiss as he slowly tugged at me, telling me that he wanted me to lean up against him. While he was still kissing me he cupped his hands around one of my breast caressing it.

He trailed kisses down my neck and collar bone, and I began to moan loudly as I realized what he was going to do next. His sharp fangs skimmed over the top of my hard nipple, causing me to tremble with delight and pleasure. His tongue licked across it, lashing the crown with its heat. I began to sigh as he brought up his hand to caress my other breast. He drew my sensitive flesh into his mouth and my body to arches against his, wanting more. I couldn't believe how good this felt.

My petite hands reached up into his hair as I gently rubbed his ears. I knew that would drive him crazy. He began to growl and the vibration ran through my entire body. He switched his attention to the other breast as his hand trailed down my stomach only to slide past my wanting flesh and came to a rest on the top of my thigh. So close, yet so far. Why does he tease me like this?

He left my breasts only to begin a, what seemed like forever, journey down my stomach, only stopping to lash his tongue into my tender belly button. I let out a shudder as he nipped the underside of my belly right above my panty line. Both his hands had settled themselves on my hips, while mine were fisted at my sides. My body was yearning with desire, but he wasn't done having his fun yet.

I felt the hot path of his tongue as it slipped under my underwear, teasing me with its presences. I growled in the back of my throat and I heard a pleasurable growl from him. Inuyasha tore off my underwear off me.

He kisses and licks his way between my knees, breathing in my scent deeply. I was so wet now and I knew that I was pooling on his robe beneath me but I didn't care. My hands found their way back into his hair, this time to hold him against me as pleasure rages in the pit of my stomach.

He slipped two fingers into me gently and began to thrust slowly. He carefully built the fire in my body, increasing his rhythm slowly and methodically. I writhed with pleasure and need; my moans became louder with every thrust. The sensations churning inside my body until finally the hard knot in my stomach shattered and sparks fly throughout my body. I had released.

I threw back my head and screamed and it felt like my skin was on fire as the most wonderful sensations went through my body. As it ebbed I become aware that Inuyasha had moved away to finish disrobing himself, but before I could mourn my loss, he was back and covered me with his lean body.

I parted my legs to allow him access and I could feel his tip nudging against me. He entwined his fingers with mine, holding my hands above my head. He lowered his mouth giving me a deep kiss while he teased my entrance. I sighed against his lips, my hips shifted with need. He lifted his head to look down at me; his amber eyes looked deep into mine as he slid his dick into me with one gentle stroke.

He began to move within me slowly. I eased my legs up around his hips and gasped as it allowed him deeper access. He began to thrust with more powerfully, the whole time looking into my eyes, never letting go of my hands. I felt the heat begin to build again inside of me and I moved my hips against his drawing him deeper.

His brow began to furrow and his body glistens with sweat. I could feel the tensing in his lower back and I knew he was near the edge. This knowledge brought me closer to my own release. Within a few more thrusts we fall over the edge together, still holding hands and looking into each others eyes.

When it was over he leaned down and kissed me gently once more before rolling over to pull me up against his chest. In the safe security of his arms I thought about what has just happened. Never before has he shown me such tenderness. This made me happy. Maybe he would show me more of his feelings more often. With that thought I feel asleep in his arms quickly.

That morning I woke up in his arms. I looked at his face to find that he was staring back at me. We got dressed and rowed back to the village before the villagers realized we had been gone all night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everything was perfect. Everything was going my way. Inuyasha and I had never been better. He was always with me. I had a man who loved me. I thought life was great until…

Ever since I had allowed him inside of me he slowly began to rule my life. He was fine at first. Always loving and caring, but he started to change. He seemed to get this idea that since I allowed him to sleep with me it gave him the impression that he owned me. I tried to get use to it, but I can't. He was turning into a monster.

He kept asking more and more about the Shikon no Tama. Asking when I was going to give it to him. The way he was acting was making me think I had made a terrible mistake. That night I went to go see him.

"Wench, when are you going to give me the Shikon no Tama. Don't you want me to be human anymore?"

"I'll give it to you. Just give it time." I went outside to see that the Shikon no Tama was okay. I stayed up until about two o'clock in the morning guarding it. I yawned as I was slid my bedroom door open. When I finished sliding the door closed a pair of powerful hands snatched me from my behind and whipped me over and forced me against my wall, in doing so, knocked the wind out of me so much that I couldn't yell. I looked up to see that annoying demons face smirking down at me, that bastard! Damn it! Why is he so sexy, though? It made me wild for him.

"You frightened me!" I accused at him, but all he did was just smirk at me again and pinned me harder against the wall with his buff body as he slid one knee in between my legs. Even though I was half frightened I was also half amused. He had never done anything like this to me before.

"What took you so long wench?" His breath was tickled against my cheek and I could feel myself getting damp as he pressed his knee harder against me. I was trembling. I was surprised no one could hear us through the thin walls. I gazed into his not letting him see the wanting behind the frustration.

"You know that I have to guard the jewel at night. And what are you talking about anyways, it's not like we had arranged this meeting or nothing!"

"Heh, I'm sorry, but I needed you. I couldn't help myself. You're just so beautiful." He began to nuzzle my cheek while sliding his left hand down my side while his right hand was pinned between my wall and by my head, trapping me against him and the wall. This was getting interesting, but oh he is so frustrating!

"I just want to go to bed, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears flattened back against his head and he began to growl. I could feel the vibrations through me and it felt wonderful. Out of instincts I arch my back to bring my body closer to his chest.

"Don't worry Kikyo. You go to bed." His reaction from my action made his ears flipped back up and his hand that was now resting on my hip tightened more forcefully as he gathered me closer up against him. His growls now were more sensual. He leaned down to touch my lips lightly with one of his sharp fingers before giving me a passionate kiss that makes my whole body burst into flames. He took his hand away from the wall and used it to take hold of my pants, bunching it at my waist. When he had caught the material, he slid my pants down with one hand while putting his other behind me to rest on my lower back. His mouth crashes back down onto mine as he ravishes my lips. I reach up to glide my fingers through his thick, silvery hair, relishing its smooth feeling. I discovered his ears with my wondering hands and without any thought I began to massage the base of it. He groaned and sunk even deeper into me. Ha, he couldn't handle it.

He tore off my underwear from me and I sighed. There goes my best pair. I'm beginning to run out of good ones. All thoughts of my undergarments soon fled from my mind as I felt his slick fingers slide into my smooth entrance. My muscles tightened around him as I whimper into his mouth and my hips buck with need. Oh God how I want him inside of me. But he wasn't done with me yet.

He trailed hot kisses down my neck as he pumped his fingers in and out of me sending waves of pleasure through the pit in my stomach. He only stopped for a moment to release himself from his robes before pulling me up by the underside of my thighs. He pinned my back against the wall as I wrapped my legs around his hips. His tip teases my slick entrance as he leaned down to lavish my breast through the cloth of my clothing. A moan escapes from my lips. Why was he so good at this?

The feeling of his tongue combined with my clothing made my nipple harden and I arched my back to give him an easier access. He bit down on my stiffened nub through the wet fabric as he plunged into my depths. At his entrance into my folds the heat that had been churning tightly in my stomach began to erupt as I road out the waves of ecstasy as he thrust himself inside me.

His arms tightened around me and I could feel him empty himself inside of me, his growls of pleasure coursing through my ears. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and tightened my legs around his hips and I rested my head against his broad shoulders. He slumped against me pinning me against the wall while his hands massage my perfect ass. I can still feel him deep inside of me and I sighed. I wish that we could have stay like this forever. But I must get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Oh my god! How did I get myself into this mess? He was not the man I fell in love with. He has changed completely. I don't even know who he is anymore. I couldn't believe what he had done to me. I laid on the ground, crying my eyes out about what just happened to me. How could he do this to me? Me of all people. I couldn't sleep all night. I kept replaying the horror in my mind. I couldn't look him in the face. Do you want to know? Do you really want to know what he did to me? I warning you now it's not pretty and it's not very nice. Leave now if you don't think you can handle my pain. I guess since you are listening then you must think you can handle it.

I don't know what's gotten into him lately. He has gotten so protective over nothing. Why did he have to be so violent? The other day this man I took care of in the cave kept telling my sister that he wanted me and the jewel. Inuyasha over heard our conversation and ran directly over to the cave.

"Hey, are you this Onigumo that keeps bugging my woman?"

"What does it matter to you? She doesn't belong to anyone, especially not to a half-breed like you."

"Why you…" Inuyasha was about to punch him hard in the face when I grabbed him by his hair, forcing him to stop.

"Inuyasha leave this poor man alone, hasn't he suffered enough?" He looked at Onigumo's face and gave in.

"I'm telling you now; she's my woman. I'm only doing this for her. But if I hear you so much as glance at her wrong I will slit your throat into tiny little pieces. Got it!" He left the cave. That night our argument continued in the open field where we committed our love for one another.

"How long have you been taking care of him?"

"A couple of months now."

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking care of him?"

"I didn't really see the need to."

"I don't like him much. You've got to be careful, Kikyo, he's after the jewel."

"So."

"Bitch!" He slapped me across the face. "Don't you see he's after it? That could blow our chances at happiness. Don't you wanna me to become human and live our lives together? What's the matter with you? Where is that jewel? When are gunna give me that Shikon no tama!"

"Soon, very soon, I promise."

"I don't believe you wench!" He slapped me again. One tear drop fell from my eye. Inuyasha was intrigued. "Heh, what is it about you that makes you so irresistible, even when your in pain." I was beginning to get frightened. He was closing in on me. He was way to close for comfort. "Do worry, Kikyo, I won't hurt you as long as you do as I say. Just stay silent." He pinned me down to the hard ground. I couldn't do anything. He was to strong. I had not choice but to obey him.

He cupped his hand down around my mouth. With a jerk of his wrist he tore my clothes off. I started to squirm in protest and he bit down on my collar bone harder drawing blood. I bit the palm of his hand hoping that he'd let me go. He could not contain himself any longer so he pulled down my bottoms and he took some of my ripped clothing. He used it to tie my wrist together around a tree so I couldn't escape. He undid his pants and his dick sprung up ready to finally feel the inside of me. He slid into me without even preparing me. I was shocked. He still had his fangs sunk deep into my skin. This did not feel like sex. It was painful and dry. This didn't even feel like love. This felt more like rape. Even though I love him this was not a pleasurable experience. He just did it for himself. I screamed not out of pleasure but out of the physical and emotional pain I was feeling. He didn't seem to mind. He just kept continuing like nothing wrong is happening.

Once he had released he removed hand from my mouth. He had quickly fallen asleep as I laid there in panic. While he was asleep I cried. I finally undid my hands from the tree. I had to get away from. He was too dangerous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I had to get away, away while he's sleeping. I got up and ran for it. It was dark and I couldn't tell where I was going. I ran into something hard, yet it was fluffy. I looked up and gasped. I saw a demon with slivery white hair and had an all white outfit. He looked down at me, his tail flipping in the background.

"Who are you?" he asked. I was helpless. Inuyasha made me come here alone and weaponless. "Answer me mortal!"

"I am the priestess Kikyo." The man looked stunned, but then gave an evil smirk. He even laughed a little.

"The same priestess that Inuyasha is dating."

"Yes, please help me. I need to get away from him." He observed me for awhile and then made his decision.

"You will come with me."

"Sir may I ask your name." He thought about this for a while.

"My name is Lord Sesshoumaru. Now come." He made a cloud around his feet. I had only two choices; to stay with Inuyasha, which I know would hurt me, or go with this stranger, which could hurt me. I didn't have much of a choice. "Time's up." He wrapped his tail around my whole body, binding me to his chest. He began to levitate and soon we left the ground. As we got as high as the tips of the trees Inuyasha woke up. He looked up and looked straight into my eyes. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Sesshoumaru! You bring her back here!" He laughed as we vanished into the sky. Inuyasha was howling madly. I had never seen him so pissed. "I will follow you to the ends of this earth to kill you!" We were souring through the sky together, the light wind blowing my hair back. I was free. I was happier than I had been in days. But now worry struck me. Inuyasha knew this Lord Sesshoumaru. Was this demon a mad man? What had he done to Inuyasha? Why did he get so pissed?

We landed softly on the ground. I stumbled as I tried to stand up straight. I'm not sure I had made a very wise choice. "Who are you?" I asked. He walked closer to me and I fell backwards to get away from him.

"I've told you. My name is Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I know that, who are you and what do you have to do with Inuyasha?" He began to laugh a sinister laugh. I was a bit frightened.

"I am the owner of these lands. My father ruled this place until he had died. It is Inuyasha fault that he died. I want to cause him enough pain to get him back." His eyes showed me his loathing for Inuyasha.

"How did Inuyasha cause your fathers death?" I asked. He did not answer. He was pondering whether to tell me or not. He knew as much as me as I do him. He smirked and decided to answer.

"He just was born." I was puzzled. Nothing made sense. I decided to continue to ask more question.

"I don't understand." He sighed.

"Sit down. It's a long story." I did not sit. I still did not trust him. "I said sit!" He whipped his tail around me once more and I fell to the ground. "Do I have your attention?" I nodded my head. "Well, it all started with a mortal. My father had fallen in love with a mere mortal just like yourself." I huffed. I didn't feel like being insulted at a time like this. Wait! My heart skipped a beat. He called me a mere mortal. He thinks I am an average woman. He does not know what I do for a living. This was a nice change for once. "My mother was killed in battle and he replaced her with a mortal of all things." He scowled. I could tell he didn't like mortals too much. "When they had fallen in love he had got her pregnant. When their child was born all the demons where after my father because he had a half-demon son. He went into battle to kill the man who had killed his love. He died an unnecessary death to protect his woman and his child."

I was confused. I didn't get how this was related to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, I don't understand." I said. He scowled again.

"My father had gotten killed all because Inuyasha was born." I gasped. I finally understood. "If he had never been born that man wouldn't have fought him and he wouldn't have died." For some strange reason I felt sorry for him. "I really loved my father." He continued. "If that stupid half-breed had never been born he would be here. I am ashamed to call him my brother. He is just like dirt under my shoes, but I shouldn't insult dirt now should I." He almost looked like he was going to cry, but he recovered quickly. "You are to stay with me until I think Inuyasha has had enough torture." I agreed and I sat there watching him. How could I sleep after a day like this?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Over the next few weeks I really began to understand Sesshoumaru. I really grew quite fond of him. I enjoyed his company. He was a lot like his brothers and in some ways he wasn't. He treated me like any other woman. He didn't care about the Shikon no Tama. I began to notice I began to feel similar feelings. It was like the feel I felt when I first meet Inuyasha. But no, I couldn't cheat on Inuyasha. Even he treated me bad I still loved him. I'm surprised that I felt these feelings again. I thought my heart couldn't afford to feel anymore pain. Why am I falling in love again? You'd think I'd learn from my first experience.

"Kikyo."

"Yes."

"What exactly happened between you and Inuyasha?" I hesitated. Did I really trust Sesshoumaru enough?

"He is my lover." For some strange reason he looked hurt.

"Why did you want to get away from him?"

"He beat me and forced me to have sex with him. He always got so jealous."

"Ah," he said like he realized something. "You can't exactly blame him. It's in his instinct." I was confused. "With demons we are highly protective of our partners. Why did you think my father went of to war?" He did have a good point. "He did it to protect my step mother. In our instincts we think we own our partners. If you do not obey we will force ourselves on you. And it's only natural that we would want sex." His logic did make really good sense to Inuyasha behavior.

"Ya, but he still shouldn't beat me. But I guess in these times nobody cares." Sesshoumaru looked concerned.

"No." he said. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me in his embrace. "No, Kikyo, I would care." My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Get a hold of yourself Kikyo. You love Inuyasha. B_ut did I? _Yes of course I do. _What about Sesshoumaru? _I kept having an argument going on in my head. I was so confused. I cared about Inuyasha, but I also cared about Sesshoumaru. I can't have them both. I had to choose. Who did I like better?

"Kikyo." I looked up into his eyes. I saw the same love in his eyes as I saw in Inuyasha. Please don't look at me like that. That only made me more confused about my feelings for him. "If he does that to you again. Tell me, okay?" I looked at him. He was so sweet. I didn't deserve him. He doesn't deserve a two-timer. "Promise me please."

"I," I started. I made up my mind. "I promise." He held me tightly to his chest. I listened to his heart beat. It sounded so gentle, so loving. I wish I could stay like this forever.

He eventually returned me to Inuyasha. Secretly I was sad to leave him. He had treated me so well. He took care of me. In my mind I never wanted to see him again, but in my heart I wished he never returned me.

"Kikyo, you look as beautiful as ever." He began to play with my hair.

"Ah, thanks." I said as I smacked his hand away from me. Why was I doing this? I loved Inuyasha. He should have me when ever he wants me. No, I couldn't be feeling guilty. But I did. I felt like I was cheating on Sesshoumaru. But I wouldn't be. I wasn't Sesshoumaru's lover. Inuyasha was my lover. I could never love Sesshoumaru.

"Kikyo, come with me." I followed him. I saw Sesshoumaru watching to make sure I would be okay. I felt safe. Inuyasha pinned me to a tree. "Oh, Kikyo how I missed you. His tongue slides against mine. Oh, God! Please not this again. I began to tug on his robes and without breaking our kiss he manages to bare himself to the waist. One hand grips his rounded shoulder while I was trying to push him away. No good. He was just too strong. His hands have not been idle either. They rove down my back coming to rest on the underside of my bottom. He pulled me tight against his body so I am nearly straddling him.

Not satisfied with our position, he gets me to kneel over. I can feel his pulsing erection against my entrance even through our clothing. I whimpered in frustration and finally we end our deep kiss. He reached out one hand to cover my mouth. Where was my Sesshoumaru to protect me?

He reaches up to undo the ties to my priestess ensemble and at the back of my neck and with a quick tug loosens the laces all the way down the back. He reaches around grabbing the garment by the front collar and begins to pull it down my arms.

Once my torso was revealed he pulled it down my perfect legs letting it drop at my feet and forced me to step out of it. I stood there in the moonlight completely naked. I can't stop the nervousness that spirals in my gut and I shift my weight from one foot to another.

I looked at Inuyasha. He was on his knees pulling of his red clothing to expose his bare body. Heat joined the nervousness twirling in my stomach as I feast my eyes upon him. I look into his face to see him staring at me with such longing that it scared me.

He reaches for me and I collapsed. He lays me back on the floor.

Before I can draw a breath he stretches his length against mine and I feel him demanding entrance inside of me.

With a sudden burst of strength I push him off me and ignoring his look of confusion. I ran for it. I ran into the trees and tried my best to disappear from this earth. I collapsed and began to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Note: I am answering some of the reviews comments. This is going to be a (giving away what gunna happen in this chapter) Kikyo, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sex triangle. Now from this one review I got I must say this. I can not put Inuyasha and Kikyo back together. As much as I would like to this is a true story. I wish I could change the past for your enjoyment, but I can't. I warned you all this is going to have a sad ending. That's why I put romantic/tragedy. A lot of you I know won't like the ending, but it's true. If this is too hard for you stop reading now because it's just gunna get far worst in the last chapter. Oh and to tell people who read every story I make I usually write on days that I don't have homework. So that would be Wednesday and Friday-Sunday. I don't usually write on Mondays, but have nothing else to do.**

I let out dull whimper of pain. I was resting beneath a tree. My face was cast down, so that no one could see me in the eyes, but that was not needed. Sesshoumaru had found me. I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want him to see me venerable and naked.

Each shuffling step that brought him closer to me I screamed more eloquently than a thousand cries in the darkness of the night. I was hurting. I was so desperate for even the littlest acceptance. "That better not be you, Inuyasha."

Without another word, he stood and went to me. I stiffened as he drew nearer to me; I was used to being scorned and abuse by Inuyasha in the past. Wounded, beaten, mocked and ridiculed. I hated my life. Why did I trust him to be any different? I felt worse than when I was alone before I met him.

"You stupid Hanyou! You bastard! Half-breed!"

"Kikyo are you all right?" Sesshoumaru held my face in his hands. He was so gentle and soft.

"He did it again to me, Sesshoumaru. He beat me and tried to use me." He stared at me and then held me close to his heart as I sobbed into his shoulder. His heart beat was very soothing. I was so desperate for any kind of affection. I didn't care if I had cheated on Inuyasha anymore. All I cared about was us. There was no resistance when I raised my head to cover his mouth with my own.

I could tell he didn't care either. He didn't care what I did as long as it didn't cause me anymore pain. He wanted me to be happy. I wanted him to be happy. But most of all I wanted him. In the stillness of the moonlit night, I began to undressed him. His silver hair caressed each sinuous curve and hollow of his form, and my hands had run slowly across his chest, slipping down to brush across his hips.

No mortal could hope to rival the magnificent creature which had stood proudly before me. Truly he was the real perfection that others claimed I possessed. He trembled, afraid of what he was unfamiliar with.

Touch. I could tell that Sesshoumaru had never been touched this way. I don't think he'd ever been with a girl. He worked alone and kept to himself, but I could tell he was lonely and starved for as much love as I was.

Besides his mother, no one had touched him in such a gentle and intimate way. He didn't even remember his mother. She died when he was very young. That made me want to comfort him more, to make up for all the lost affection he greatly deserved.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Kikyo?" Inuyasha was sent out of my mind.

Again, he trembled. The next time I stole his mouth, I allowed him to explore mine. Tentative, his tongue had danced on the verge of entering, still afraid that even at this point, I would have rejected him. He shouldn't fear me.

I laid him down upon the ground of his discarded clothing and pressed closer to him, it brought my bare flesh into contact with his own. I quivered. 

Firm and warmth, he seemed to burn me where we met. Pulling my head away to gather breath, I lowered my head to play along his neck. A groan mingled with a sigh I gave as he slipped himself inside of me. This time I am the one to own some one.

"Sesshoumaru, I love you." He looked deep into my eyes and smiled. He was so darling when he smiled. A soft and cooling, breeze had brought the perfume of my tears to him. Never ceasing in his languorous rhythm, he lifted my head and lapped them up as they fell. They were my gift to him, in return for the one he had yet to given to me.

So tiny and inadequate, his claws had scored my back when I felt his release shatter through me. My own soon followed, I gave him... 

Release.

He gathered me up into his arms and there I felt safe, not a care in the world. Oh how this was my most terrible mistake I had made in my life. In the dark shadows in the trees was Inuyasha, watching every move we made. He pissed beyond compare to what he had shown me. He scowled.

"You are not going to get away with this Sesshoumaru. And Kikyo, you will not live to regret this." He slid through the trees back into the village to plot his most sinister plan he had ever conjured in his whole life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I woke up in Sesshoumaru's tight embrace. I looked at his face. He looked so peaceful. I kissed him on the lips and he had awoken. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No." We had both got up. All of a sudden he looked alert.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru?"

"I smell Inuyasha's scent."

"He was here?" I gasped.

"Yes and not to long ago. I'd say a couple of hours ago at the most." I was so worried. What if Inuyasha say them together? He would kill me. Or even worse, kill Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru isn't the one to be blamed. I am. He was there for a hard time and was comforting me. I forced him into it. Sesshoumaru saw the expression on my face. "Kikyo, we've got to get out of here. It's not safe. Let's run away and start a new life together. But first we must get rid of the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha will pursuit us until he has it in his grasp." I nodded. I understood exactly what Sesshoumaru was talking about. He would follow them to the ends of the earth for her or the jewel. I knew Inuyasha. "Can you think of a way to destroy the jewel?" I nodded again. "Good once you've gotten rid of it meet me back he…"

"Wait, Sesshoumaru." He looked surprised. I was terrified. "What if Inuyasha comes after me. I don't want to be alone."

"If you see him try to pin him to the tree. Just long enough so that we can escape. Got it?" I nodded once again. I was lost for words. "I'll be watching from above. He does try to make a move on you I'll get him." We both stared at each other for awhile and then pulled together in a tight hug.

I ran off to the village to get the Shikon no Tama. I told the villagers if a demon named Sesshoumaru came by don't hurt him. I was near the tree where I had shot Inuyasha for fun when I saw him. I knew what must be done. I took aim and shot three arrows at him. "Die Inuyasha!" Damn it. I missed. He now knew where I was and he would chase me down. I ran for my life.

"You think you can get away from me that easily?" He jumped threw the trees as easily as thought they were nothing there. He caught up with me soon. He slashed me through my back that left cuts up to my collarbone. I feel to the ground breathing hard. I quickly realized that I had dropped the Shikon no Tama. I hastily tried to snatch it, but Inuyasha had stepped on my hand.

"Fool! I had no desire to ever become human." No, it's not true. It cannot be. "But I'll take the jewel anyways. Thanks." He just pretended he to wanted to be with me just to get to the jewel. Did he even love me? Fury surged through my veins. I felt hatred beyond any kind of hatred I've ever felt towards anybody. "This jewel will be used for a lot of suffering once I use it to slaughter the whole village with it." He started to walk away towards the village. He will not get away with this. "You traitor. TRAITOR!"

Sesshoumaru quickly joined me by my side." Are you okay Kikyo?"

"Go after him Sesshoumaru." He looked determined, but before he went I held him back. "Do not kill him. I want to do it for myself. Put the Shikon no Tama back to its original place. I know Inuyasha well try to retrieve it while I'm down. At least it gives me an idea where he is so that I can kill him." He looked like he really preferred to do the killing, but he agreed with me. Sesshoumaru chased down his brother in a second. Inuyasha barely knew what hit him before Sesshoumaru knocked him out. He stepped on him as he regained the Shikon no Tama. He took it back to the village.

The plan was working perfectly. Inuyasha went back to the village. But I did not except him to destroy my whole village. That only made me want to kill him more. I saw him coming my way. This is the tree we always played our game at. It was not a game anymore. "Inuyasha!" I shot my deadly arrow which pierced him through his heart. He looked shocked.

"Ki Kikyo. I thought you were dea…" And he died. I fell to the ground. All the energy was wearing out on me. I held the Shikon no Tama and gave it to my younger sister. "Take this jewel and burn it with my body."

"But sister you're hurt."

"It will be over soon. You must make sure this never gets into the hands of evil." I shuttered my last breath and I was falling. The last thing I heard and saw was my sister yelling after me.

"SISTER KIKYO!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Note: I am absolutely not done. I have at least two chapters left. But it may get a little more heart breaking from this point. Thanks for the readers who decided to stick with the story even if it has a bad ending.**

I'm trapped. Where am I? I break through the delicate clay. I feel a plant. I grab it. I slowly begin to break out of this imprisonment. I see freedom as I lift the herb to my chest. I can not move. I can not do a thing. What's wrong with me? I see an old woman in front of me talking, but I cannot understand her. With a spell she lifts me off the ground and onto my feet. I can't stand. I fell over for what seemed like an eternity. I hit the ground with a thud. The old woman pulls my hair and I my limp body force me to let her. She drops me to the ground. Why am I here? Who am I?

I hear yelling from outside. "Inuyasha, they're coming from behind!"

"Hold on ladies. This swing bridge is about to live up to its name." It's him! "Iron reaver soul stealer!" I must see if it's him. I have to see if it's the man who killed me. I got up with all my strength to look out the window. The woman was amazed. She tells me to get dressed. I obey. I will not kill the man I despise while I'm naked.

I walk outside and see a young girl in interesting clothing in a tub of green liquid. I heard the old woman say that she was almost my double. Idiot! This girl looks nothing like me. (At least that's what I think) I saw that she possessed a shard of the Shikon jewel. WHAT! It stills remains on this earth! There was no mistake. That is a shard of the Shikon jewel. What happened to it? It's broken. That fool! She broke my precious jewel.

"Who is she?" asked the young girl.

"So, you're dressed, the attire of a priestess is flattering and brings out your good looks." Well obviously. "I have done well to reshape your body with human bones and grave yard soil. Now all you require is a human soul.

"What are you talking about?"

"My magic herbal potion will soon suck the soul from your very body. Kikyo shall have her soul and you will be among the living dead." I finally understood. She was bringing back to life. In the distance I saw three figures running towards me. Oh, no. It's Inuyasha! Wait! I don't want to be alive. I don't want to have feelings of hurt from Inuyasha. I don't want to live on the same planet with him knowing what he might do to me. I want to remain dead. I don't want to deal with any of this.

"Kikyo is there." said another old woman.

"Help Inuyasha."

"What you survived the deadly fall?"

"It is her."_Do not call for me. Do not call out my name._ Too late. "Ki Kikyo." My heart skipped a beat. I felt my soul was thrashing back into my body.

"Her soul is emerging" said the first old woman.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

"The moment you called out her name her heart skipped a beat and Kikyo soul sprang forth. " I was tossed into the air. No, I don't want to live! I touched my face to feel if it was true. My skin felt cold, but if I can feel that means I'm alive. Damn it. My feet touch the ground and I remain standing up. That means everything went perfectly.

"Kagome spirit has entered Kikyo's body." said Inuyasha.

"Kagome don't leave us. Wake up!" said a small demon.

"You're wasting your time talking to a soulless lump of flesh, but I don't have no bones about having her later for dinner."

"You fiend Urasua. How dare you desecrate her grave to use her remains!"

"My creation is wondrous is it not? I used her remains and grave side soil to recreate her as living flesh and blood. As such I am her creator nay her birth mother. And proof to her elegances to me she shall follow my every command. Now come and use your powers to rid us of…" I was tired of her talking. I didn't want to be brought back to life. I blame her. I despised her as much as Inuyasha for bring me back. I lay my hands on her shoulder. With all my energy I zapped a spell through her body to purify her. I did not look at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, why are you still alive? I bound you to a tree with a sacred arrow."

"Yeah, you sure did. And I stayed there for fifty years, but as you can see I'm still alive and ready to take you on again." I was about to cry with frustration.

"You vile beast. I despise you, you loathsome half-man." At that moment my wounds were reopened. It was the same fatal wound he had inflicted on me Fifty years ago.

"Huh, got a problem, Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha in mock concern. I grabbed my shoulder. It was moist with blood. I looked down at my hand and screamed.

"Why did you betray me, Inuyasha!"

"What's going on? Where'd all that blood coming from?" That made me even madder. What a liar. He knows what he did to me.

"Look, Inuyasha." said the other woman. "Is that not the fatal wound ye inflicted on Kikyo?"

"I inflicted! What are you saying? That I was the one who killed Kikyo."

"Yes, it was your wound that sealed her faint and insured her demise."

"There must be some kind of mistake of some sort. I didn't kill her. I don't even remember wounding her."

"Can ye be certain that these wounds did not come from your hand? Think hard, try to remember. If not you then who slew my sister?"

"You are more vile than I thought making up such feeble excuses. Please, most unflattering Inuyasha, stop it." I shivered. "Inuyasha, do you not remember when you told me you wish to become human?"

"Impossible, he wants to become a demon."

"You said you wanted to become human." I continued like I wasn't interrupted. "I believed you words. That day I carried the Shikon jewel and went to you." I replayed the memory of that day in my head.

"But Kikyo, I cannot believe that Inuyasha could have committed such a heinous crime."

"Are you suggesting that I was the one who betrayed you?" True I did cheat on him, but that wasn't the point.

"You know it's true. That is why I used that last vestige of my strength and bound you to the tree with my sacred arrow." I was walking towards him.

"Kikyo."

"You and I were fated never to meet again." I zapped him like the witch.

"Stop this assault Kikyo."

"Who are you?"

"I am your younger sister, Kaede. My looks have altered because fifty years have passed since your demise."

"Then explain why you would speak on Inuyasha behalf. Give me this!' I took my sisters arrows. I aimed a deadly shot at Inuyasha. I missed the first time.

"Kikyo…"

"This time I won't miss."

"Feh. You **do **hate me, don't you?"

"Kagome… What's gonna happen to Kagome?" asked the little demon. I shot again at Inuyasha. He blocked it with his sword. I was shocked. But then it purified it and it grew smaller. It was still going after him. It began to pierce his heart when it happened. The girl was regaining control over her soul.

"NO!" I screamed. "NOT YET!" While Inuyasha was fondling over the girl I made my escape. If I remain near "her" the rest of my soul shall be drawn back into her as well.

I must get away. I slipped and fell over a cliff. Some one caught me.

"Kikyo." I looked back at him. "Kikyo, it can not stay this way. Go back inside Kagome."

"You dare ask me…to die?" He looked shocked. "To return into that woman…means I shall be no longer who I am. That is what you want…eh…Inuyasha?" He said nothing. "I…will…not! I have told you already! The day I die is the day** you **die!" I zapped him once again.

"Fool…Stop it!" He let go of me. "Kikyo!" I screamed back at him. When I came to I was near stream.

"Heh, I'm alive, Inuyasha."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Note: You guys better like this story. I'm joking. It's just I don't have the books to reference to so I either go off of memory or watch the show like a hundred times then write it down while it's playing.**

I woke up. Why did feel so wet? I grabbed a huge rock to help support me up. Alive… Inuyasha…I'm alive! I was in a middle of a grave yard of lost soldier. I walked around and saw a village. I guess I'll stay there until I can figure out a way to find Inuyasha. I became friends with the villagers, especially the children. One in particular named Sayo. I taught them how to tell the difference between medicinal herb and what are poisonesses. It reminded me of the little village children I took care of in my village. I would give anything to be back there.

One day the children and I were in the field looking for some plants when I noticed that two monks were watching me. I observed them from afar. They disappeared when I heard Sayo calling after.

"Ah, I found some! Kikyo! Kikyo! I found some!" I turned around to look at her. "Look, is this a medicinal herb?"

"Yes," I answered. "Well done Sayo. It's called a lantern plant and it's used to reduce swelling." Her brother was calling after me as well.

"Kikyo, Kikyo. What are these?" Another one of their friends ran forward towards me.

"Do these grasses cure anything?" I looked down to see what everyone had.

"Let's see." I could hear the monks were talking from behind me. "Excuse me, monk." All the children looked behind me to see who I was talking to. The monks gasped and hid behind the tree. "I see you have been watching me for some time." I said, coolly. The eldest decided to talk first.

"How very awkward. You perceived us did you? Your beauty is so remarkable that I couldn't help but stare at you." What bullshit.

"Spare me your flattery." I said back at him.

"Apparently my educate is in sore need of refinement." He tripped, but it looked like he meant to do it on purpose. A scroll fell out of his robes. That made me highly suspicious. "Gather the scroll for me, will you? It contains a sutra warding off evil. Should a demon touch it the beast true nature would be revealed." Heh, you think a stupid sutra would be able to get rid of me? I'm part of the living dead. I am not a demon. It will not work on me, but still I will have some fun with him. I picked it up.

"How fortunate we have such sutras to protect us." I said while rolling it up. "Here is your scroll." I gave him a reinsuring smile. He was hesitant when reaching out for the scroll. I sent his own spell back at him. "Now, let us go shall we." All the children stood up and followed me back to the village. But before I went the monk yelled something after me.

"Priestess!" I stopped, but did not look around. "I do not know what binds you to this world, but it is certainly not a place for you to linger. Go and return to where you belong."

"What's he going on about?" asked Sayo brother.

"He's a strange monk." said the other little girl. We continued to walk back to the village. When we were walking through the fields some of the village men were saying excellent comments about me.

"Look yonder, it's lady Kikyo."

"Luckily we have such a talented and nice priestess in our mitts."

"Aye, she cures our ales and cures the children."

"It is so."

"We are truly blessed indeed." I started remembering how I arrived on this earth for the second time. The witch Urasua desired the spiritual power of a priestess. So she robbed the bones and earth from my grave and fired my body in her kiln. The soul that is transmigrated this body suits me well. For a second time you wanted me to die, Inuyasha. Why did you betray me Inuyasha? So why did you look sad? Is it because you felt the heat from my hand? The heat of anger? The heat of vengeance? When you called after me I couldn't get your voice out of my head.

"Kikyo?" asked Sayo. "Did you hear me?" I looked down at her.

"Sayo…"

"Kikyo, you will always stay here with us won't you Kikyo?" I smiled at her and kneeled down so that I was her height.

"Tell me, Sayo, are you fond of me?" She nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"That makes me happy. You are dear to me as if you were my younger sister."

"Truly?"

"Yes." She giggled with happiness. She ran back to her house, but not before turning around and waving back at me. I can live here. I can reside in this village. I know I can do it, but the question remains is if I am permitted to do it? That night I walked out of my house and towards the river where I had fallen. I raised my hands to take the souls from my soul stealers. "Come and allow me to lead you the tragic souls of maidens." Souls were gathering around me when I heard a noise behind me.

"Are you able to crossover? You are dead young priestess. You must now pass to the netherworld." It was that monk again. I did not turn around when I spoke to him.

"Would you please over look my presence? I merely wish to live in peace in this village." My soul stealers left for the night. The monk started talking again.

"If you wish to live in peace then why must you steal souls from the dead?"

"I have my reasons."

"You require those souls to sustain that body of yours." He held out a golden ball with a dragon around it.

"What action will you take? I take it you won't leave?"

"I will send you to where you belong. I shall do it for your sake." The ball erupted and it hit me. A dragon was squeezing the life from my body. I gasped. "You can not escape this demon binding spell of mine!" Fool, I am not a demon! "I will extinguish you light and save you soul from eternal misery!" Misery! I already in misery! I grew tired of this.

"Save me? A wrench such you presumes to save my soul!" I made his dragon exploded and in doing so its claws went through the monk's neck. He fell onto his knees and then fell face first in to the ground. The ball was destroyed. "You would have been better to leave me be then to end your life." He grabbed my ankle, gasping for breath.

"Priestess tell me what you purpose is. Time continues for the living and carves their future with each passing moment. However for the dead, like yourself, time stands still. Thus the living and the dead can never reside together. And yet you insist on trying. How tragic…" and he died. Tragic you say. I'm tragic. I heard a rustling from the bushes behind me.

"Who goes?" I see Sayo covering behind a bush. "Sayo, did you witness that?" I go over to and kneel down. "Sayo…" I tried to touch her face, but she was quivering with fear. I pulled my hand back. "Forgive me. I did not mean for you to see such a sight." I stood up and started walking away. I heard her calling me back. I turned around and looked at her. "Farwell Sayo. Please forgive me." And I left the village forever.

I went into the forest. I didn't want to hurt anyone else. I put a force field around the area I was going to sleep here tonight. Only my soul stealers would be allowed in. I jumped onto a low branch and fell asleep. When I woke up I saw a most unpleasant sight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Note: The next chapter could be my last, but I could make it longer. Instead of killing people off which should be the ending of the true story I could just make everyone always fight with each other forever. It's up to you if you want me to continue.**

When I had awoken I saw that girl Inuyasha was with. That young girl named Kagome. I still don't see the resemblance. "I see that my barrier was not strong enough to prevent you from finding me. "

"What barrier? I don't remember seeing anything like that." Maybe this girl really is me. My soul stealers were arriving. "Are you the one that has been luring the souls of women away? It is you isn't it? You have to stop. You've got to set them free." I don't like the fact that this girl is telling me what to do when she has no idea what she is talking about. She hasn't seen Inuyasha's true form yet. She will never understand. I needed to know if he was around.

"Is he not here with you?"

"Huh, I came on my own. Inuyasha sent off to find you earlier." Why would he do that? Doesn't he hate me? She looked sad. Did this girl love Inuyasha? I don't like this girl very much.

"Tell me what is your relationship with him?" I touched her forehead and I read her mind. My assumptions were right. She did love Inuyasha! That Bitch! A surge of hatred went through my body. Was I jealous of this girl? No, Inuyasha was the one I hated, but I knew I would give anything to be with him. He was my first love. You never forget your feelings about your first love. But he killed me. I must get a grip over myself. But the jealous side of me was stronger. I will not let her make of with my man. I immobilized her.

"This will end your interfering." I saw Inuyasha coming toward me in the distance. I let him through the force field. I made my soul stealers trap Kagome to the tree. "Inuyasha has come. I fear he has not come to save you." I was mocking her in my mind. "He's purpose lies in seeing me." That's right. Tear her to shreds. I shouldn't be getting this much pleasure from torturing people. Why couldn't I control over myself? "You will not interfere."

"Interfere? Are you still planning on destroying Inuyasha? He's not your enemy. Some one did this to you on purpose." She smiled at me. "Inuyasha would have never taken your life Kikyo." I didn't care. That was a big fat lie. He killed me and he was going to pay for it.

"Hm, from your countenances I gather you except me to be rejoicing." She looked shocked. Apparently she thought this would make me love Inuyasha. I need to hear it from Inuyasha before I would believe it. "Some one caused my premature demise. Will my murderer's death bring me back to life?"

"I guess not."

"The dead have but one wish, to walk amongst the living once again, a wish that will never be realized. However this dead woman can wish for one thing." I grabbed my chest. "I wish for a heart. The heart of the man I will never allow to forget me. That is my desire."

"You'll never allow him to forget about you? You mean Inuyasha?"

"It is clear that Inuyasha wishes for my death. That is a good thing because it means he feels remorse for our dispute. Let him feel remorseful. I shall never allow him to forget about me. Time will not advance. Thus allowing me to live in a dimension where time is frozen. I can live on in his heart here in my frozen creation."

"You're always on Inuyasha's mind. Why can't you be satisfied with that? He hasn't forgotten you all these years. He thinks of you all the time. Isn't that good enough?" Yeah right.

"When Inuyasha and I departed we despised one another. The love you speak of is but a shallow emotion which only served to deepen the hatred. Nothing can resolve ones determination for exacting vengeance than the way bitterness can. If he must love, let him love my consuming resentment. And in return I shall love his heart while it falls in deep despair. "

"No Kikyo it's senseless. Your hatred is totally pointless. I…" We both heard rustling from a near by bush. We both turned to see Inuyasha standing there. He was breathing heavily. "Inuyasha, you've got to talk to Kikyo. Please tell her what happened. How Naraku deceived you." He walked past her without noticing her. "Inuyasha?" Ha, my spell worked. He will not be allowed to see her until I want him to see her. I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Kikyo? So you were the one doing it, gathering the souls of the dead women." Why was he so surprised?

"My body is molded from the bones and earth from my grave sight. It must be sustained with human souls if I wish to remain here. Inuyasha…you must despise me. I have drawn in the souls of the dead to maintain my presence and it is my hatred of you that fuels my actions."

"That's just ludicrous! You may very well despise me, but the feeling not mutual. Kikyo, I never stop thinking about you not even for an instant." What, he still loved me? My emotions over took me and I was about to cry. And I had found that I still had feelings of love towards him. I couldn't look at him. "I could never hate you or think less of you. It's your spirit that I care for not your appearance." I grabbed my heart. It was beating so fast over Inuyasha confession of love. It was like I had never hated him. It was like we had never been dead.

"Truly, Inuyasha, you wouldn't?" I walked up to him and caressed his face. It was so warm. "You wouldn't despise me if I used these hands to steal the life from you?" I looked into his eyes. They were much gentler looking than the last time we saw each other. I stood up on my toes and slowly moved forward to kiss him. When the kissed had ended I hugged him tightly. "Inuyasha, after meeting you I renounce my position as a priestess. I became an ordinary woman." I squeezed him closer to me. "I longed to embrace you like this when I was alive." Finally he wrapped his arms around me. I heard the girl talking to herself.

"Inuyasha, you're going to take her back. I know you are it's only to be expected. What am I doing here watching them like this? I'm such a fool. Oh great, now I'm probably going to start crying. What an idiot I am." I don't care about the girl. I'm going to have Inuyasha be with me forever.

"We are unable to turn back the hands of time. So please allow me to embrace you a little longer."

"I can't save you…I can't do anything to help you except stay like this. If only time could stand still." That gave me an idea.

"Would you agree to that, if I did stop time?"

"Yes, I don't care as long as…as long as I'm with you." He squeezed me tighter. The girl was getting frustrated.

"I can't stand to watch this anymore. I could leave you alone if you'd just release me. I'd just crawl under a rock or someth… Hey are you listening to me?" Of coarse I wasn't. I blew a hole in the ground.

"Inuyasha, I will never let you go. Come with me to the depths of hell."

"He's being dragged down with her. Inuyasha, snap to it! You gotta get out of there! It's no use, he's unconscious! Listen, Kikyo because I know you can hear me! It's not fair! Inuyasha said he wanted to be with you! I didn't hear him say anything about wanting to die with you! Inuyasha's going after Naraku for deceiving you both fifty years ago! He still has things to do! Inuyasha wants to live to fight Naraku more than anything! And he is determined to stay alive to fight Naraku to avenge your death!" I looked at her. "Do you understand what I am saying?" I became tired of this girl. I shot a spell at her to keep her quiet for awhile. She fell over. "Oh, Kikyo…"

"And what if he does exact revenge? Would that serve to revive me?" I went back to holding Inuyasha. "Come, Inuyasha, come than rather stay here with my memory. You and I share the same desires."

"You're down right evil. The poor guy's unconscious, remember? Otherwise he would never follow you. Do us all a favor and let go of Inuyasha. I'm telling you…hands off of him!" My heart kept beating faster and faster until the souls escaped from my body. I was amazed by her powers. This girl is taking my spirit once again. Only I could have this power. She really is the reincarnation of me. I must hurry before this body is completely emptied. I went back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, come!" I kept dragging my love down deeper.

"Wake up Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" He woke up and looked at the place where I hid the girl. He jumped out of my grasp and went to her.

"Kagome?" My heart felt like it was being broken for a second time. He killed my soul stealers and joined her by her side. "Kagome, what in the world do you think you are doing here?"

"Me! I'm the one who should be asking that question!"

"Me, well um, it's hard to explain." They both looked at me in the hole in the ground. "What's she doing?" I stood up and grabbed my heart. It felt like it was being shredded to pieces. I had to know.

"Does that girl mean more to you than I do?" They both looked at each other and began to blush. That answered it. I was devastated. I had my soul stealers take me away. I had had enough.

"No wait, Kikyo, listen to me."

"Inuyasha never forget. Remember the feeling of my lips against yours for it was real." Never forget. And I vanished. I went back to my village to find my younger sister. She was startled when she saw me.

"Kikyo, is it really you?"

"What ails you Kaede, do you fear your own sister?"

"No, you misunderstand. I heard ye fell from the cliff I wouldn't have except ye to survive."

"Yes, you are correct. I am dead. Yet something in this world keeps me here that was left undone."

"Do ye still remain to take Inuyasha's life?"

"Inuyasha, I saw him just a few moments ago and almost succeeded from wringing the life from him. Speak to me Kaede. Tell me all you have to offer about this Naraku person." She told me about the man I use to tend to. How he had demons devour him and he tricked me and Inuyasha. "So it all started with Onigumo that bandit." That reminded of me of a promise I made to Onigumo.

"That's right. He used to say that the sacred jewel grow with beauty when it was tainted with malice." He fueled the hatred between Inuyasha and myself and attended to steal the jewel in the process.

"Listen Kikyo, Inuyasha was terribly injured by Naraku once again. So please…" I got up and went to the door.

"I have heard enough. I only came to hear the circumstances of my death." I spoke in a softer voice. I hated to ask this, but I needed to know if it was true. "I noticed that Inuyasha has changed. His face has certain softness. Long ago his eyes were much colder and thought he could place his trust on no one."

"Kagome is a strange child. By little she has been able to heal the wounds in his heart."

"So she's the one responsible. It was she the one who changed Inuyasha. If I had lived it would have been I the one who would have tended to his wounds and soul." I am going to kill that girl.

"Please Kikyo. Can ye not break away from the past and move on?" I walked through the door.

"We shall meet again." I had to go see with some one.

**What Really Should Have Happened**

Kikyo had just finished giving Inuyasha a passionate and enchanting kiss. Kagome was stuck to the tree about to cry. (What a sissy) Kikyo began to speak.

"Inuyasha, we are both were never meant to live. When I was alive I always dreamed of holding you like this. But we can never be. At least not like this. We are not wanted on this earth."

"I wish we can stay like this forever."

"Do you wish that, Inuyasha? Do you really wish that?"

"Yes, I will be happy as long as I'm with you."

"Then come with me. Come with me to hell."

A big hole erupted from the ground and was dragging the lovers down to hell.

"If you'd take this stupid spell off of me I can leave you two only. Maybe I'll crawl under a rock and die or something."

They were falling deeper.

"I can't stand to watch this. Let him GO!"

She did some weird thing with her hand. She stole a lot of Kikyo's souls.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha woke up. He saw Kagome.

"Ka Kagome!"

He tore away from Kikyo to save Kagome from the soul stealers. He freed her but then Kikyo started talking.

"Inuyasha, does this mortal mean more to you than I do?"

"That's right Bitch!"

Kagome yelled and kissed Inuyasha harshly. Now there was gunna be a bitch fight. Priestess style. They both grabbed one of Inuyasha's arms. Fire was spurting from Kagome eyes while lighting from Kikyo.

"I saw him first!"

"Well he's mine now!"

All of a sudden Sesshoumaru showed up.

"I have an idea. How bou we slice him in half."

Both Kikyo and Kagome yelled at Sesshoumaru at the same time.

"SHUT UP!"

Sesshoumaru hid behind a tree while he sobbed. He said

"How come Inuyasha always gets the girls?"

They both picked up their bows and arrows and pointed them at each other which wasn't a good idea because Inuyasha was right in between them. Inuyasha was all like WTF? (Or TWF as me and my boyfriend like saying.) They both shoot at the same time. It looked like Inuyasha was a goner, but then a bunch of smoke showed up. Everyone started coughing. When the smoke had cleared they both looked to see if their arrow hit anything. Apparently the both ricocheted back when they hit the smoke. In the middle of the source of smoke were Inuyasha and his dad. Big WTF?

"Two mortal girls, that's my boy."

He started to noogie Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE FUCK, OLD MAN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Inuyasha dad just kept on laughing as he kept torturing his youngest son.

**Hey if you liked this stuff I've got tons more. Just read my fanfic called Random Crap.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Note: Well I will continue this story, but not for a while. I need to buy more books or get season two of Inuyasha.**

I found the person I was I was looking for. I hid in a tree and watch Sesshoumaru from afar. I could tell he could sense my presence. He glanced up at me. "Jaken, stay here I will return in the morning."

"But master, what do you except me to do?"

"I don't care." He jumped on the branch where I was hiding. "Kikyo is it really you. I thought Inuyasha killed you."

"He did, but I was revived."

"Why so glum Kikyo?" He looked into my face and tears began to fall from my face. He held me close to him.

"He's replaced me with a mortal girl." He said nothing; all he did was hold me closer. "If I were alive would I have been the one to make him kinder? Why couldn't I be the one to tend to his wounds?"

"Forget about him. You have me now. I understand you still have feelings for him, but I will take care of you now."

"That girl ruined with my plan."

"What plan?"

"The plan to get rid of the Shikon jewel." He looked puzzled. That's right; I forgot to tell him the plan. "Before I died I asked Onigumo to say that he was the one to betray us. I lowered my barrier so that demons would consume him. If I didn't kill Inuyasha I knew he would. I told him he would have me and the jewel. But he did not know my secret plan. He would also be a half-demon and when I was to give it to him I would purify him. That would get rid of both and we could remain together forever without any interference from anybody." He tightened his grip on my arms.

He pushed me away. "How come you didn't leave it to me to kill Inuyasha?" I didn't understand why he was yelling at me.

"I didn't want him to hurt you." He looked into my eyes and starred into my heart. He knew I wasn't lying. "Inuyasha can be very persistent if it's something he cares about. I know he still loves me. He feels sorry for what he's done. He would kill you to get to me. I don't want you two to fight for eternity over me. That's why I chose Onigumo. At that time I didn't care who died. I was half hoping that they'd kill each other off. I didn't care about them. I cared only about you."

"Is that true Kikyo?" Some one else had joined the conversation. I turned around to see Inuyasha.

"How long have you been listening?"

"I just got here." I looked into his face. I could tell his heart was filled with sadness. I took pity on him.

"Where's the girl?"

"She went home for the holidays. But is it true Kikyo? Do you only care about Sesshoumaru that much?"

"And what if she does?" growled Sesshoumaru. He shielded me from Inuyasha. "You were the one who hurt her!"

"I know that and I feel bad about that now!"

"How do I know you're telling the truth!"

"Because when I saw you sleep with her my heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest and was being eaten!" Oh my god! I was right, he did see us. I felt sorry for him. It must have torn him up inside. "I had no control over myself! I transformed! I wanted to become a full fledge demon so I could kill you! I felt bad for hurting her, but it was the only way I could get the jewel! I only knew half the stuff I was doing and you knew it!" I gasped. Did Sesshoumaru keep this information from me intentionally? Why would he do that? I looked at his face and it was furious.

"Yes I knew! I could smell your blood change, but it was no excuse! You are not fit for her! You don't deserve her! You took advantage of her!"

"Look whose talking! You slept with her in her time of need! Would a really man do that, eh Sesshoumaru!"

"You're calling me low you rapist!"

"Kikyo chose! Who do you think is right? Who deserves your love? Who do you love more?" I starred at Inuyasha. How could they put me on the spot like this? I couldn't just choose one without the other ones heart being broken. They both waited anxiously for my answer. My lower lip was trembling.

"I can't decide!" I exclaimed. Tears were bursting through my eyes. "I love you both! Stop doing this to me!"

"I see." said Sesshoumaru. "I guess we will have to fight to the death. The last one standing will get your heart." He charged at Inuyasha with full speed. He was going to kill his brother. This is what I was trying so desperately to prevent. Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"No!" I screamed. I used all my strength to knock out Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha starred at me as I panted. "Inuyasha go now. You will fight later, but not now." He nodded and he understood.

But before he left he said "I will fight Sesshoumaru to the death for you. And I will kill Naraku."

He put his sword back in his sheath and left me alone with Sesshoumaru. If there is no me to fight over then they'll stop. I kissed Sesshoumaru on the lips. "Good-bye." I muttered. I got my soul stealers to take me away. I had made up my mind. I chose neither of them. But if one were to be killed I would have no chose but to choose them. Until that time comes I will wait forever for one of them to perish or remain alone forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Note: I got tired of waiting for season two. This will be good enough until Christmas. **

I remained in a small village. I knew Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wouldn't find me here. If they were able to they would have found me months ago. I tended to warriors and for repayment for giving me a place to stay. I was happy here. It reminded me of the last village I stayed at and even more my own village. I couldn't believe I have been on this earth a full year. But every night for that whole year I kept replaying the nightmare in my head, Inuyasha coming up from behind me and slashing through my very bones. I still felt the pain, but it was not as bad as it used to be.

Everyday the men would groan and whine in pain, but what could you expect. They just came from a battle. "Oh, I'm tired!" exclaimed on the wounded soldiers.

"At least we're still alive."

"I'm not a farmer, not a soldier."

"Right now I'm just happy to be breathing."

"Which we wouldn't be if not for that priestess." I walked by the talking men giving me praise. I didn't need it. All I was concerned for at the moment is for the solider on the mat. For the last couple of days I have been taking care of this warrior. I was eager to get him home to return to his family. I heard yelling from the place where I healed him.

"Let's give thanks for her huh." said the man in front of the most hurt soldier. He was badly wounded. I had to bandaged him up very tightly. The soldier began to groan.

"Look, hey I think he's waking up."

"Good news your not dead." one of his comrades told him, with a little chuckle. "I guess her medicine did the trick."

"Priestess, look. Our friend here is alive." I turn around to look at the man stirring. I watched him carefully until I found it. There was a little green monster walking upon this man's face. I walked towards the stirring soldier. _Still evil seeks this man's life._ I flicked away the imp and it started to dissolve and sizzle. The villagers were confused.

"Priestess, you okay?"

"You friend will be just fine." I responded. "He may but up as early as tomorrow." I gave the villagers a reinsuring smile. I heard yelling. An army of men came walking up toward me.

"We are seeking for the priestess called Kikyo! The men tell me of one who tends to soldiers injured on both sides of battle, whose strange magic can revive even those on the brink of death?" I turned to look at the man talking to me.

"I am skilled in no such magic's, but only in the art of healing."

"…We shall hear more at the castle." He interrupted. "Prepare to leave!" They took me away and put me into a carriage. They began to carry me.

While we were walking they told me what had happened. "Lord Kagewaki, master of the Hitomi clan has been in delicate health since birth. Since his father's death and own secession his health has worsened…" I noticed that the sky above us was getting dark and cloudy. I could sense a weak demonic aura. The man continued with his story. "Now he refuses both clan physician and his nearest vassals."

When we reached his room the man guiding me was yelling at the guards. I stood behind him, but wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. "None may enter, I'm sorry!" yelled the guards.

"But I have brought the priestess who will cure Lord Kagewaki!" I could feel the aura growing stronger now that I was in the house.

"The lord has forbidden entry to anyone! Further he refuses all visitors…" I was confused. _I sense a great wrongness…almost a veil…_ Ibegan to walk pass the guards.

"Wait, where are you…"

"Oh!" The _evil aura that permeates the castle…_I threw open the door to find a man under a blanket sit up. _Emanates from **this **man!_ The only light in the room was coming from the room was from the open doorway. I took in his whole image. He had long, wavy, dark black hair. His eyes were cold and red as he gave me an evil stare. His skin was, if even possible, even paler than mine. _So he is the lord! He has no life in him, as though he is dead from the neck down._

The guards gathered behind the door. "We have failed my lord forgive us! She's come despite your orders."

"She claims she can heal you my lord." The other guard said.

"Be quiet…" he said as looked shocked at my presence. "Leave me!" he started again. The guards bent low.

"Yes lord." I began to walk towards the sickly looking man.

"Tell me your name now that you have disturbed me." I bent on one knee in front of the lord.

I stared right back at him. "My name is…Kikyo." We sat there in silence. I stared at him blankly as his face twisted in thought. A lightening bolt shot from behind the lord's window.

The man who guided me here took me aside and led me to another room. "Well, Kikyo? Is he beyond your help then?"

"Yes…" I began. "I am afraid there's not much I can do…" _There was something strange about that man. Perhaps he truly is lord Kagewaki…or not…but…There is an ever larger evil power roiling about…outside the castle…toward the mountains…there's something._

"Really… So it is no ordinary illness. You too will abandon him."

I bowed down low in respect. "I merely am a priestess… Might I be allowed to leave?" I bowed low again. All the men pointed their spears at me. My guide spoke again.

"You certainly my not be allow to leave this place. It is the lord's wish that you stay." I groaned in frustration.

They threw me into a room and locked me in there. It was cold and dark. There was a guard outside the door to make sure I didn't escape. I sat there on my knees pondering. _I feel it…the pull of a strong miasma coming closer…_ I turned to look at the window. I summoned my soul stealers to go through the bars of my window. They silently floated across my room and secretly wrapped themselves around my guard.

"Eh? Waah!" My soul stealers took his soul and temporarily made him my slave.

"Open up." I commanded. "After that, bring me a bow and arrow."

I got all my things and escape from the castle. I go to the mountain were the evil aura is spewing from every crevice. I spot the girl who ruined everything and a new comer. I walked up to them. I hear the girl in the odd clothing gasped.

"So Inuyasha is inside…" We watched each other in silence. I walked past her and went into the cave. I heard Kagome yelling after me.

"Oh! Hey!"

"Kagome!" yelled the new comer.

"You're gonna go after her!" asked the young fox demon.

"Sango, don't follow me! The aura will finish you!" yelled Kagome. "Shippo stay with her!" They said nothing.

"Kirara…go with her. That priestess…"

"Is Kikyo." answered Shippo. "The woman Inuyasha used to love…a long time ago."

I walked through the dark damp cave. I grabbed my chest. _The dead souls inside me are trying to get out._ _Are they drawn by the miasma?_ _But there's another force at work._ _Could it be the one who lives at the castle…? _I heard loud noises from the end of the cave. I walked toward the sounds of fighting.

"You're the last one!" It sounded like a monster.

"Inuyasha, sheathe your blade!" came an unrecognizable male voice. "You must **not **fight this demon!"

"You've got to be **kidding **me!" yelled Inuyasha voice. "If I don't, we're gonna be slaughtered!"

"Listen to me, Inuyasha!" yelled the first voice. "That demon fought and defeated scores of other demons…and has absorbed those he defeated!"

"I'm gonna kill you…" the monster screamed. "And then…I alone…will leave here alive!"

"This is just like a dark priest's spell." said the first man. "It's the same magic that makes a poison imp!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was confused.

"Inside a single vessel, you place venomous insects, lizards, frogs, or other animals…and let them kill each other! With the proper spell, the last one left alive becomes a poison imp! This cave…is a huge poison imp vessel! If you should defeat that demon…His body will be absorbed into yours, whether you like it or not! So long as you fight in this arena, no matter who wins, your bodies will become one!"

"Feh.." The monster was roaring and swiping at Inuyasha. "Hyah!" Inuyasha yelled. "Then, no matter how you look at it…the only choice is to fight!"

"There's nowhere to hide!" yelled the monster. I walked up behind the monk. He gasped at the site of me.

_Inuyasha…_ Inuyasha looked at me and was shocked.

"Kikyo?" I felt an odd sensation in my body. _The dead souls are leaving._ I screamed. _This explains it… The miasma…where it's from…_The monster was roaring in the background but it sounded faint. My souls entered the monsters body. I tumbled forward. I collapsed and fell forward down the ditch in the cave. I heard the monk yelling after me. Inuyasha looked up and saw me falling.

"Kikyo!" yelled Inuyasha. He ran toward me, but was hit by the monster. I hit the hard ground. "Kikyo…"I passed out…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**God it's been forever since I last updated.**

The next thing I remembered was that vile girl holding me. "You're conscious, can you stand?" _Yeah right, don't give me that false sympathy._

"You little fool." I opened up my eyes. "By coming here you risk Inuyasha's losing you forever." I pulled myself together. I sat up and got to my feet. I walked slowly away from Kagome.

"What are you saying? Inuyasha is trying so hard to save you, but you…" I turned my head, giving her a glare of utmost loathing. _How I hate her…_She fell silently and looked at me scared. In the background I heard the yelling of Inuyasha, the monster, and the monk.

"Inuyasha no!" yelled the monk, but Inuyasha did not listen. He continued to fight to protect me. "Don't kill him!" I grew tired of this. I picked up my bow and an arrow. I aimed it carefully. Inuyasha was about to do the final blow when I sent a purifying arrow right at his sword.

It shot right towards its aimed target in a jet of purple sparkling light. Right before Inuyasha sliced the monster's head in two my arrow hit his sword and it ricocheted off it. The arrow flew up and out of the mountain's top and an explosion of purple light appeared. Inuyasha sword got small and he looked at it shocked. He looked at me and I show no emotion towards him. "Now what?"

Inuyasha looked around and everything was beginning to get shucked up through the hole in the mountain. From the entire monster itself to the little bits of fragments he lost during the fight. "The spell is broken." said the monk. "The miasma gone!" The monk screamed and ran away from the chunks of the monster aiming towards him.

Inuyasha and Kagome were carried away with the other remains escaping. They both screamed as the mountain top exploded. The monster came roaring out with Inuyasha and Kagome on him. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" They reached out for each other's hands. Inuyasha managed to grab it. "Are you all right?" he asked through the wind.

"I'm fine. What about Kikyo?" The both looked at me. I was on the monster too, pretending to be passed out. The roaring of the monster and the wind was loud and almost painful to hear. Inuyasha crawled up the monster to try to retrieve me. He gasped.

They both glanced down to where the monster was heading for. It was Naraku. "Down there!" Kagome yelled threw the wind.

"Naraku!" screamed Inuyasha. The monster took it's right arm and aimed to hit Naraku. Naraku stayed calm. He did nothing but merely look at the monster approaching him. The monster's arm hit and got absorbed into Naraku's body. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped safely off the monster just in time. The monster was completely absorbed into Naraku's body. For a minute it looked like Naraku's body had exploded, but a second later there he stood naked. Inuyasha finally understood. "You shot him with your arrow remember. He needed a body so he had those demon's kill each other and combined to a one!"

"The mountain mist lured you. You took the bait and I cast my spell." He laughed menacingly. "You could have joined me in here Inuyasha, if only you had the courage." He turned to look at my limp body. There was a glow of evil aura protruding from his new body. "So this is the woman who restored me to life? I might not of had this new body if it weren't for her."

"Ya right loser!" came Kagome's voice. "She did it to save Inuyasha not you, so wipe that stupid smile off your face!" He bent down to pick me up. He cradled me in his arms and gave an evil look at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"And yet I still know her to be the foolish woman to follow you in death fifty years ago."

"No, don't you dare!" screamed Inuyasha, as Naraku tightened his grip on me. "Don't you touch her now, not ever!" He pulled out his sword and advanced onto Naraku. He swung it at us, but he hit a barrier and he ricocheted off of it. A large amount of miasma burst around Inuyasha and Naraku made his escape with me. As he thought to himself I laid there outside his monkey fur coat plotting my own diabolical plan. I looked up at him. _Be prepared Naraku…_


End file.
